The Molecular Technologies section supports intramural clinical trial efforts by brining on molecular platforms such as the reverse phase tissue lysate array. Drs. Satoshi Nishizuka and Carolyn Best will develop technologies and implement them for intramural trials of high priority. The team will also work on new technological developments. Drs. Nishizuka and Best have developed a validation protocol for the use of the TLA in clinical trial biopsy material. A new arrayer is due to arrive in fall, 2005 and validation will proceed on this machine.